


ears filled (with the sound of you)

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [9]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: waiting for the others to get back with their takeaways, hiwan and dohwan pass the time with a game of truth or dare.[ bend don't break (year three); hiwan/dohwan ]





	ears filled (with the sound of you)

It's unusually cold for this time of day. Especially considering that if he dared to glance outside he would be blinded by the bright ball of light hovering in the sky. Dohwan pulls at the thankfully long sleeves of the sadly thin top he's wearing and rests his head against the car window, eyes shut. They're on a quiet stretch of road, it shouldn't be taking the others this long to buy the takeaways they wanted, should it? Unless they decided to sit down and eat something. Without him. Dohwan pouts a little at the thought.

 

.

 

Hiwan is grateful that the one person he's currently sharing a car with is Dohwan. The other doesn't talk much, and when he does, Hiwan finds he enjoys the conversation. He'd been asked to go and help the others with the take out, but spending time with bickering adults was not on his list of things he wanted at this point. "Maybe they've abandoned us." He says with a sigh. "I could just drive us somewhere else to eat."

 

.

 

Dohwan's body jolts when he hears Hiwan speak. For a moment, he'd forgotten the other was here. But after accepting this fact, Dohwan couldn't help but stare at Hiwan with wide eyes, pushing away from the window. "We can't just drive somewhere else!" His mild panic at the mere idea is evident in his words. There's something else there, something almost excited by the prospect of driving away with Hiwan. He pushes it into the darkest depths of his mind. "How are they supposed to make it back if we take the car? What—what if it gets stolen? Or they get lost, or _we_ get lost, or—"

 

.

 

Hiwan chuckles at Dohwan's words. He doesn't know if he'd ever actually do it, maybe if they made him wait much longer. "They'd just have to wait for us to get back." He shrugs his shoulders. "They'd probably do the same to us." He knows that's not true - Kyungwon would never allow it. "I'm good with directions, don't hurt me like that." His voice is still light, not even attempting to feign hurt. "Anyway, I'm hungry. And we'd probably be back before they finished anyway." But even so he puts the plan to bed.

 

.

 

"It's just—it's better if we don't." His voice trails off into a soft murmur the closer he gets to the end of his sentence, and Dohwan return his head to the window. "I'm sorry you're hungry," he says after a moment. "I'm sure they'll be back soon." It doesn't help that saying that doesn't make Dohwan believe it, even though the sensible part of his brain that wasn't affected by the odd chill - was he the only one that felt it? - and his hunger pangs knew the rest would be back with food eventually.

 

.

 

"You're the boss." Hiwan sighs, but he's not annoyed. It's more of a 'I guess you're right and I'm unhappy you're right' sigh. He leans his head back against the headrest. "So what can we do to pass the time?" He asks after a moment. He considers walking around where they are - it's quiet, and he figures the car would be safe if Dohwan was still in there. Or even if he wasn't.

 

.

 

Dohwan shrugs. There's not much to do inside the car, and they've already covered the talking option. Dohwan is not particularly good at that one when Hiwan is involved, so he doesn't try encouraging them to do more of that. It's a wonder he hasn't managed to flub up too badly yet; he shouldn't try his luck. Shifting around a bit, Dohwan rests his hands on his lap, clasped together, and squeezes in the hopes that it'll stop the cloud of discomfort he can feels coming from getting too close to him.

 

.

 

"How about we play truth or dare." Hiwan muses, turning his head to look at Dohwan. The other is quiet - and Hiwan would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what went through his mind. There always seemed to be some kind of barrier between their conversations, despite how much he liked talking to Dohwan. "If you forfeit then I get to drive us somewhere else for food."

 

.

 

Dohwan is beginning to regret not suggesting that simple conversation now. "I'm not... that good with dares, but if you wanted, we... we could." He doesn't turn away from the window when he speaks this time, needing the window's cool surface to keep his face from turning into a furnace. A precaution for later, when he inevitably was asked an embarrassing question he answered honestly instead of lying like a smart person would.

 

.

 

"Okay so we can do truth." Hiwan suggests, only a little frustrated that Dohwan isn't looking at him. "Swear that you'll answer honestly?" He asks, unclipping his seatbelt so he can turn to face Dohwan properly. "First truth- is it true that you snore?"

 

.

 

"N-no!" His answer is automatic, head turning as his surprise at the question manifests into the uncertain edge his voice takes on. And then Dohwan is actually uncertain - it's not as if he can hear himself when he's asleep, but no one's ever told him he snores before. Maybe they just didn't because they were being nice, but he could have sworn he didn't. And if he did, it definitely was not something he wanted Hiwan to know. "I don't." He tries again, this time with less waver to his voice. "I _don't_. Who told you that?"

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, but shakes his head. "You don't. I was just checking your honesty." He points out, although he's not really sure why he'd expect Dohwan of all people to not tell him the truth. "Okay you go next. You can either choose truth or dare." There's a grin on his face as he waits for Dohwan to decide what to choose, Hiwan already has his next dare lined up.

 

.

 

"Uh." Right, this part. Dohwan forgot to mention that he wasn't that good at this part of the game either. He worries his bottom lip, humming as he racks his brain for something to ask. A good, fun question that Hiwan would like. "Do you... like... being in cars for too long?" That's a terrible question. Dohwan squeezes his hands again, shaking his head as his ears burn hot with embarrassment. "No, I mean. Um, do you like... streaking?"

 

.

 

It's cute, he notes. One thing he's always noted about Dohwan is that he's cute. He raises his eyebrow at the first question, but doesn't answer until he seems like Dohwan is actually finished. "I don't like being in cars for too long." He starts, and then laughs as he thinks about the next question. "I can't say I've ever been streaking, so. No?" Hiwan bites his lip as he waits for a moment. "Is it true that you want to kiss me?"

 

.

 

He's grateful he still has his seatbelt on, Dohwan would have flung himself out the window in shock otherwise. "What?" His voice sounds strange to his own ears, like he's finding it hard to breathe properly and that's making him sound like a pathetic whistling kettle. "No, I—" His chest _hurts_ , too bothered by the frantic hammering now going on within his rib cage. This was such a bad idea, he should have asked about the weather. "I wouldn't—no?"

 

.

 

"You don't?" Hiwan frowns slightly, clearly his sources were wrong in telling him what Dohwan felt. "That's a shame." He pulls a face, leaning his cheek against the head rest as he watches Dohwan. "If you wanted to kiss me, I would have dared myself to kiss you." He points out quietly, glancing towards the direction where the others went in search of food. "So you don't?"

 

.

 

There has to be something wrong with his heart at this point; he feels like he's on the verge of having a very serious medical condition. His lungs aren't fairing any better and Dohwan has to put considerable effort into making sure he remembers to breathe in as well as out. Closing his eyes, Dohwan takes another moment before he finds confidence in his ability to string words together. "...Do. I-I do."

 

.

 

Hiwan smiles - and it's big and satisfied and he feels like he's won something at this point. He shifts closer to Dohwan, a hand resting against his cheek as he turns the others head to face him. "Then I dare myself to kiss you." He mumbles, and then presses their lips together, eyes closing as he does.

 

.

 

There's a part of him that would like to point out that this absolutely isn't the way this game is supposed to work, but he would spend too much time stumbling over his words to dare this himself and it feels really nice having Hiwan so close to him already, so Dohwan keeps his mouth shut and reciprocates. If not pulling away and keeping perfectly still and feeling like his head has emptied out is the way to reciprocate a kiss.

 

.

 

Hiwan pulls away after a moment, resting his forehead against Dohwan's with a smile on his face. "Hey, I figured out a way we could spend the time waiting for those guys to come back." He hums, and there's a brief moment before he's pressing his lips back against Dohwan's, lifting his other hand to rest against his cheek.

 

.

 

There are so many stupid questions on the tip of his tongue - _aren't we still truth or daring, what was it you had in mind_ \- but they fizzle out and die in his mouth when he parts them to ask. He's happy none of those words make it out before Hiwan is kissing him, again, and Dohwan sags into it a little more the second time around, the anxious buzzing under his skin melting into something more pleasant. The hand on his cheek helps, he thinks.

 

.

 

Hiwan allows himself to moan into the kiss, something he purposely does in an attempt to either rile up or settle Dohwan. He keeps the kiss light for a little while longer, and then he's pressing his tongue against the others lips, a silent request for permission to deepen the kiss. He doesn't think about how he wishes he car was bigger, or how he wishes he'd stayed at home with Dohwan so they could have done this more comfortably.

 

.

 

The door's locked and it isn't faulty but Dohwan suddenly gets swept up in the fear that if he moves too far away from Hiwan, he'll topple out of the parked car and die from the short fall. So his hands grip his shoulders, and he parts his lips because even the slightest contact with Hiwan's tongue will keep him safer than nothing at all, and he has to careful about this. His life is on the line, after all. The seatbelt digging into his front makes the position somewhat uncomfortable, but Dohwan thinks he can power through it if he gets to hear Hiwan make more sounds like that.

 

.

 

Once granted permission, Hiwan's tongue slips between Dohwan's lips and begins to explore his mouth. There's another soft moan as he does, as he tastes Dohwan for the first time and it's everything he's wanted and more. He only pulls away once he realises he actually needs to breathe, but he keeps his forehead against Dohwan's. One of his hands moves from his cheek to click the seatbelt and free Dohwan of it. He sits back afterwards, eyes never leaving Dohwan. "Come here." He breathes, gesturing for Dohwan to join him on his lap.

 

.

 

It'll get him further away from the door and closer to Hiwan, so Dohwan does as he asks without any complaints. Especially not when Hiwan's asking him like _that_. It's like he can feel the sun in his back when he climbs onto Hiwan's lap, careful to dip his head so he doesn't knock it into anything. But then he's tilting his head and tentatively pressing his mouth against Hiwan and suddenly the sun is everywhere, warming him up from his ears to his toes.

 

.

 

Once Dohwan is on his lap, Hiwan's hands fall to rest on his hips, returning the kiss with a newfound heat that the feeling of Dohwan on him gives him. He resumes their previous kiss, tongue pushing past Dohwan's lips to explore his mouth, light moans releasing purposely to get under the others skin. The hands on Dohwan's hips have a firm grip, ready for furthering this on should Dohwan allow it.

 

.

 

Restraint is attractive; Dohwan doesn't know where he picked that up from, it could have been his own head formulating thoughts on a quiet and idle morning, but Dohwan finds himself clinging to that philosophy now. He repeats it like one would a mantra as his hands move from their place on Hiwan's shoulders and sink into the other's hair, keeping him close as Dohwan's tongue eagerly meets Hiwan's where it can. Dohwan tries to remind himself of those words as his throat loosens and he begins to moan freely into Hiwan's mouth, embarrassed by the sounds but too preoccupied with simply enjoying Hiwan to heed his own words and attempt to stop. And one of them really should be trying to keep an eye out for anyone returning, but then Dohwan's hips jerk of their own accord and he realizes that person isn't going to be him.

 

.

 

The moans that leave Dohwan's lips, the jerk of his hips sending pleasant shivers down his spine, and to every inch of his body. Hiwan's hands are less tight on Dohwan's hips, mainly because he's itching for that same jerk of the others hips. He'd normally do it himself, but there's a part of him which feels he needs to be more tender where Dohwan is concerned. So he pulls away from the kiss instead, lips dragging down his jawline before reaching his neck. "Again." He breathes into skin.

 

.

 

His face is red but Hiwan can't see it and that makes it easier to breathe, easier to listen. Dohwan keeps his eyes closed as he rolls his hips again, slower and with more purposeful than wanting a momentary kick. It makes him hum from somewhere deep in his chest, taking the time to let the feeling of pressing against Hiwan to wash over him. Dohwan keeps at it until slow and steady isn't enough to spread goosebumps along his skin, until movements similar to his first involuntary jerk are the only way to get him to huff breathy moans into the air but still manage to make his mouth water.

 

.

 

Each movement of Dohwan's hips drags a moan from Hiwan's lips, his fingers digging into the flesh on his hips as a grateful side effect of the friction caused between thrusts. " _Dohwan._ " He hisses as he catches the others skin between his teeth, sucking lightly in an attempt to distract himself. "More." His hands creep up to slip beneath Dohwan's shirt, blunt nails digging into his back.

 

.

 

A moment passes, short and easy enough to forget, where Dohwan isn't sure he's capable of _more_ \- Hiwan already has everything, Dohwan has freely handed all of himself over barring the clothes on his back, but that doesn't matter much when Hiwan's touch is already creeping in beneath them. "L-like this?" All Dohwan can do is keep at this, rubbing deliciously against the inside of his trousers with every motion, getting dizzy from the whatever magical things Hiwan's doing to his neck.

 

.

 

Hiwan groans, and it's deep and guttural and full of lust for more of Dohwan. Just everything. He wishes they'd started his when the others had left, so at least they'd have more time. But in the same breath, he realises he doesn't care. "Pants off." He mumbles, already moving his hands to undo his own, lips meeting Dohwan's to capture him in a rough kiss.

 

.

 

The kiss unbalances him a little, not at all helped by the fact that Dohwan's still trying to keep their lips together as he eases off Hiwan's lap to try and work his own pants off. He stays like that for a while, body folded almost uncomfortably in the small space as Dohwan tries to hold onto this kiss for longer. But then his knees start to complain and his body sways just a bit and Dohwan breaks off the kiss to sit next to Hiwan and work his trousers off. He hasn't even touched the button before his fingers pause, frozen by uncertainty as the adrenaline drains from his bones. "I'm—I haven't..." Dohwan shakes his head. That's not important, that's not what he should be telling him right now. Dohwan swallows, gets his fingers to move, starts unbuttoning his pants. "I, um. I've... wanted to kiss..." He bites down on his lip, pulling his zipper down. He can't say it. His face flushes deeper as he focused purely on getting his pants down his legs, boxers still in place.

 

.

 

Once Dohwan is off his lap, he works at unzipping his own pants, fingers a lot less shaky than Dohwan's are at this moment in time, more skilled and controlled despite the fact he realises he wants this so much. "You haven't?" Hiwan thinks about it for a moment as he pushes his pants down his legs, not moving to push his boxers down as he looks at Dohwan. There's a small smile on his face as he pulls the other in for a gentle kiss. "Truth: are you a virgin?" He asks, kisses trailing back along Dohwan's jaw as Hiwan lifts his hips just enough so he can push his boxers down.

 

.

 

Dohwan repeats the words floating around in his head aloud, a roundabout confession - _it doesn't matter_ \- trying to sound defiant even though his tone is drenched in soft edges and nerves that flair up the more the two of them talk instead of touch. It doesn't help that one of them is now more than half naked and really, Dohwan is starting to wish this had happened under a blanket of darkness just so all of this would be harder to see, easier for him to push out of his mind so he wasn't as transparent.

 

.

 

"No, it doesn't." Hiwan agrees, hand moving to rest against the nape of Dohwan neck at he pulls him in for a kiss. "It's just good to know." His other hand moves to gently dig his fingers into Dohwan's hip, before it's sliding down towards his thigh over the material of his boxers, palming Dohwan's cock through the fabric. "It's fucking hot, that you are."

 

.

 

"It— _ah_ ." Eyelashes flutter and Dohwan thinks he might be falling. The distance isn't much, just his head dipping down and burying itself in the crook of Hiwan's neck, but the rest of his body responds to that hand like Dohwan's taken a leap out of a flying plane without a parachute. It can't just be Hiwan's hand, it's his words too, and that trigger gets Dohwan's lips moving again. "I-It is?" Dohwan doesn't think he's ever heard anyone refer to that as _hot_. His pool of reference is small, but he trusts it all the same.

 

.

 

Hiwan hums in response to Dohwan's question, hand still working to ease Dohwan into a more comfortable zone. He moves his hands so he can pull Dohwan back onto his lap. "So hot." He attempts to nudge Dohwan just enough so he can kiss him again, a hand taking a new path down the front of Dohwan's boxers, fingers wrapping around the other. "It really turns me on. Truth: have you ever fingered yourself?"

 

.

 

Considering the circumstance, the question shouldn't catch him off guard as much as it does, but Dohwan makes a small squeak of a sound at the question that's quickly drowned out by the moan that follows it. His tongue feels heavy and thick and if he doesn't mumble every word incoherently he'll surely choke on his tongue, so Dohwan abandons the use of words and shakes his head 'no'. He wants to kiss Hiwan again, misses the feeling despite (or maybe because of) having it in his grasp moments ago. But every word he says is so... They make him feel nice, and he wants more of that, more of a reason to grind into Hiwan's touch like he's doing now.

 

.

 

Hiwan closes his eyes at the moan - he feels the sound tingle all the way down his back and to all the right parts of his groin. "God you're just full of firsts, huh?" He hums as he opens his eyes, hand stroking against him slowly. He glances over Dohwan's shoulder, grateful that the others are taking far longer than necessary. "Boxers off, please." He mumbles, gently squeezing his hand as he removes it from Dohwan's cock, and then out of his boxers. He sucks his fingers to lick away the precum they've already collected.

 

.

 

His hands rush to do as they're asked but freeze over the waistband of his boxers as Dohwan's eyes lock onto Hiwan's hand, and then his fingers, and then they're disappearing between his lips and Dohwan can't look but he also cannot get out of his last intrusive item of clothing fast enough. It's clumsy the way he shifts around to pull them off, and he's breathing a little heavier from the whole routine when his boxers are eventually dropped onto the backseat. And then he doesn't know where to look, because the honest truth about how much Dohwan wants this sits between his legs, but if he looks up he'll be met with Hiwan who might be even worse. He closes his eyes again, safer in the dark, and tries to settle on Hiwan's lap without... _touching_ anything.

 

.

 

"You're so pretty, Dohwan." It's an offhand comment that's lost in the kiss that Hiwan draws the other into, tongue pushing past lips to make up for the time lost while Dohwan was trying to remove the offensive clothing. He pulls away from it too suddenly, two fingers replacing his lips and pushing gently against them. "Open."

 

.

 

His mouth feels like a furnace, hot and dry and oddly empty when Hiwan's tongue and lips are no longer there. So when Dohwan feels fingers against his mouth - _open_ he's told, and that makes him tremble enough that he feels it in his fingertips long after the word has been said - Dohwan is eager to part his lips, loll out his tongue, and drag his tongue over the length of Hiwan's fingers before taking them into his mouth. He's not sure what exactly he's meant to do, so he experiments. Sucks lightly before running his tongue over the two fingers and then moaning around the digits as he sucked with a bit more vigor, working almost all the way off his fingers and then down again.

 

.

 

It's a sight that he never expected he'd want to see more of - a sight that makes his own mouth open as he watches, makes him want to abandon removing them to push inside of Dohwan. But he focuses, tries to count the seconds that Dohwan's tongue does exactly what he wants and more. He pulls them out of Dohwan's mouth when there's he aches for more contact, one hand pulling Dohwan's hips so he can comfortable reach around to press a finger against Dohwan's entrance. His lips work against the others neck, huffing a moan as he slips one finger inside of Dohwan, the heat surrounding him almost too much already.

 

.

 

It feels strangely intrusive and Dohwan whines in a mix of discomfort and unfamiliarity and something else that he can't quite pin down yet, hips unsure if they want to press down to run and hide from the finger that's now inside him. Hiwan's finger, attached to Hiwan's arm, attached to parts of Hiwan's body that lead up to the mouth doing a number on Dohwan's neck. The makes it better, easier to confront when he's got Hiwan's face alongside everything he's not used to.

 

.

 

He moves his wrist slowly, teeth digging into the skin on Dohwan's neck as he fights back moans which are threatening to escape as his finger explores deeper, and then pulls out again. He adds a second as he pushes back in, allowing a moan to leave his lips, muffled against Dohwan's skin. "You're so _hot_ , Dohwan." He's not particularly talking about Dohwan in general, although that sentiment is not incorrect. "I can't wait to have you around my cock, fuck." He continues to pick up a steady rhythm with his wrist, fingers curling ever so slightly as they become fully buried inside of Dohwan. "Truth: tell me how long you've wanted this."

 

.

 

It feels like there's something ticking just beneath the surface of his skin, and when a second finger is thrust into him, Dohwan chokes on air and _clenches_ and thinks he can hear the ticking getting faster. A steady thrumming that is both pleasant and dizzying and the longer he spends with it, the more he never wants it to end. "I—I don't—" This specifically, Hiwan in general? Dohwan doesn't have a starlight answer for either, just knows that now that he has it it feels like he's been waiting centuries. He doesn't know how he hasn't spilled over and onto Hiwan yet, because every single word and curl and touch is trying to goad Dohwan into letting go and he can't, can't when that would be the end of this.

 

.

 

"Good enough answer." He allows quietly, scissoring his fingers as he continues his rhythm, still slow and drawn out as he eases Dohwan open. He's becoming impatient, especially since he isn't allowing himself to see what Dohwan looks like right now. "Truth: I've wanted to fuck you for a while." He breathes, increasing the speed of his fingers. "I'm still waiting for you to dare me to do something." He drags his lips up to tug at Dohwan's earlobe, fingers growing used to the heat surrounding them now as he pushes deeper before drawing them out, and repeating.

 

.

 

Between his legs turning into jelly and his heart trying to make a hole through his chest, Dohwan whimpers softly at Hiwan's admission, and he thinks that gets to him more than anything else they've done so far. 'I've wanted that too,' he wants to say, but it's difficult to piece sentences together when Hiwan's invading his personal space and molding it into something new, something better, something that's only he's to experience and take. "I want—" Dohwan's rocking onto Hiwan's fingers now, more welcoming of the stretch now that it's making him see stars behind his eyelids. He wants to say the words just like Hiwan had, but he tumble over them before he even manages to get them out. So Dohwan improvises. "I want you— _inside_ me," he rasps, partially interrupted by another moan. "Your—mmph, around—I want to be around y-you, too."

 

.

 

It hits him more than he thinks it should - to hear Dohwan of all people vocalise what he wants. Hiwan knows he's asked for it, but he imagined getting a simple groan and having to let him off. But the words have a direct line to his cock, and he lets out a quiet, purposeful moan as he slides his fingers out of Dohwan fully. He moves one hand to Dohwan's hip, the other wrapping around himself. "Lower yourself. Gently. Slowly." He breathes, nipping at his throat while he waits for Dohwan to take him at his own pace.

 

.

 

Dohwan gives a little nod as he glances down between them, immediately realizes that was a mistake, and squeezes his eyes closed once more as he moved his hips slightly. It's easy enough to tell where his entrance is, still longing for the imprint of Hiwan's fingers and his own saliva and the thought makes Dohwan swallow, as vile as he thinks it should be. It's easy enough to tell when he aligns himself, because he has to gently press himself against the crown of Hiwan's length before he manages the courage to actually try sinking into him. He's barely lowered before the air is being punched out from his lungs, hands clutching the head rest on either side of Hiwan's head as Dohwan tried to adjust to this.

 

.

 

He keeps his hips steady, despite wanting so much to drive into Dohwan and take everything. As though he was _owed_ it. Instead he just watches and waits, keeps his gaze on Dohwan's face. He pulls his hand away from himself so he can rest both hands on Dohwan's waist. The heat surrounding his head winds him up in all the right ways, and every inch of him is begging for more of the clenching, more of the tightness. "Good."

 

.

 

Dohwan perks up at that one word in a way that is not familiar to him, and he's keening high in his throat at the encouragement before trying to take more of Hiwan in. He wants to keep being good, wants Hiwan to keep telling him that he is, wants to never forget the feeling of having Hiwan inside him. More than that, he wants Hiwan to feel even a sliver of the way that he does right now. The presence of the hands on his waist is enough to steady him a little and Dohwan is grateful as he continues to press down, hands gripping tighter when he's finally got all of Hiwan inside of him and oh god, it feels like a lot.

 

.

 

Once he's fully sheathed, he moans. And it's gradual as Dohwan had lowered himself, ending in a guttural noise which he thinks he should be embarrassed about. "Oh my _god._ " it's not particularly praise, just yet, but he hopes it will do. "You're so fucking _tight_." He exhales sharply as he slowly begins to move his hips, forehead resting against Dohwan's as he does.

 

.

 

He's so close - Dohwan can only make room for one thought at a time now and his mind clings to this one. He thinks he can feel Hiwan's breath against his face and is almost certain he can when he closes the distance between their faces and attempts to kiss Hiwan right on the mouth. His mouth is parted, slack, unable to properly go for this when Dohwan feels like he's being picked apart and put back together each time Hiwan moves beneath him. "Whatever you want," he breathes in a rush against Hiwan's lips because he needs him to know.

 

.

 

So he allows himself a brief moment to take as much of Dohwan as he wants, grip on his hips tightening just so he can angle each of his thrusts perfectly to hit everywhere that's just right for both of them. He dips one hand between them as he melts into the kiss, fingers wrapping at the base of Dohwan's cock and squeezing gently. He brushes his tongue over Dohwan's lips, and then into his mouth. Each thrust draws a deep groan from his throat but it gets lost in their kiss. Which he pulls away from so he can look at Dohwan, his hand beginning to stroke slowly against the other. "I want to look at you while you come." He breathes. "Truth."

 

.

 

It sounds like the world around them is filled with static. It would explain why that's all Dohwan can hear while Hiwan somehow manages to do more to him all at once. He doesn't know if Hiwan feels as good as he does but Dohwan hopes, he hopes as he grinds down to meet his thrusts that Hiwan feels even a fraction of what Dohwan is experiencing. As his hips stutter, following out of whatever makeshift rhythm they'd fallen into, chasing after Hiwan's hand, Hiwan's touch, Hiwan's warmth, Dohwan hopes that he's having as much trouble keeping his mind coherent. "O-oh god." Distantly, Dohwan thinks when he says this he's calling out to Hiwan, whose voice pierces through the white noise to ring loud and clear in his ears. Hiwan created everything, created _him_ , it's the only way he would know how to effortlessly pull him apart like this. "P-please," he wants him too, he never wants Hiwan's eyes to leave him. " _Please._ "

 

.

 

Hiwan has never really been one to appreciate beauty at the moment it's thrown in front of him, but right now he can appreciate the sheer beauty radiating from every inch of Dohwan. Because he is, the look on his face, the way he speaks - stutters - as he meets Hiwan's hips with his own. At this moment in time it feels like he only things that matter are Dohwan's lips, the tightness he's causing around Hiwan's cock and making sure that he comes hard and fast and on Hiwan's hand. "Let go." Hiwan coos, hand increasing the speed of his strokes against Dohwan. "Just let go and come for me. Be good for me, Dohwan."

 

.

 

Be good for him, for him, _for Hiwan_. It's all that crosses Dohwan's mind as his teeth, more in tune with the surroundings than the rest of him, attempts to muffle the desperate sounds exiting his throat as he lasts a few more thrusts before his hips are canting up and he's spilling over and he can't breathe. His teeth let his lower lip escape their clutches and his mouth falls open, Dohwan slack jawed as he moans freely into the space of the car, unable to stop himself from sharing this with Hiwan with it was him that did this to him. Dohwan feels like he's drunk off the feeling, and his hips doesn't stop moving even as he feels his come collect around the hand that's wrapped around him. If anything, it only makes him want to never keep his hips still again.

 

.

 

If he thought Hiwan looked gorgeous before, he looked even more so now. And there's something about the way he doesn't hold back on the noises escaping his lips, it makes Hiwan gasp out of pleasant satisfaction that he's the one who made this happen. He keeps his gaze on Dohwan as he comes, the hand around his cock still moving despite the urgency to lick away the taste of Dohwan that's collected around his fingers. "You're so good, ah." He keeps his hips moving, attempting to time them with Dohwan. And he lets go of the knot in his stomach, thanks to the clenching around his cock. It almost feels too much as he comes, catching Dohwan's lips in a hungry kiss as he rides out his orgasm alongside the remainders of Dohwan's.

 

.

 

His heart flutters from the attention, the praise, the exertion spent to get here. Dohwan temporarily wonders if he knows how to kiss right, like he had before. It's so much more difficult to do when there's so much more going on, but Dohwan tries his hardest. He pours his everything into the way his mouth slides against Hiwan, needy and just as hungry and then mildly apologetic when Dohwan has to pull away to take a breath. He's back on Hiwan's mouth the moment his lungs are filled, just as sloppy as before, hips slowly to an almost idle pace as it dawned on him that Hiwan had also—he releases a moan for that, too, long and broken and glad that he had been able to help, that he was a part of making that happen.

 

.

 

Hiwan is grateful for the slight break, his lungs burning from neglecting them, a dull ache in his hips as they slow before stopping. He breaks the kiss this time, leaning his head back against the headrest of the seat. He takes a few breaths, before lifting his hand to kick away the mess that Dohwan had left, making sure to moan as he sucks his fingers and swallows every mouthful he takes. "What a pretty fuck you are." He hums, pressing his lips back against Dohwan's roughly.

 

.

 

It's difficult to look at anything other than Hiwan's fingers disappearing into his mouth, coated in what Dohwan's peak left on them. Color rises in his cheeks, heat from his embarrassment and a hint of arousal at the sight (and more embarrassment specifically aimed at that discovery) leaving his face a deep red. But he doesn't have time to hide his blush, not when Hiwan's kissing him again and Dohwan's entire body only flares up at the contact, at the roughness of it, at the taste.   
  
He can't seem to quite pin the taste down though, tongue curious and sweeping around Hiwan's mouth for more. But the longer he searches, the less of a clue he has, the emptier he feels. His body is still warm but it feels wrong, like it isn't Hiwan's heat mingling with his own but blankets he's tangled in. He's no longer straddling Hiwan's lap, never was, and as the feeling of Hiwan's mouth starts to fade, Dohwan tries desperately to get it back, to keep it with him, to fall asleep again just so Hiwan will... will...   
  
Oh. Mortification hits him like a wave of ice water and Dohwan makes a sad little broken noise in the back of his throat as he pulls the covers further over his head, realization grounding him in reality. And the reality was that he'd just had a dream about 'what a pretty fuck he was' and oh. Oh god.

 


End file.
